


烟火和吻

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>算个片段，红区队长生日鲫鱼扩充活动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	烟火和吻

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源：XX在观看独立日烟火时，遇见在布鲁克林大桥上接吻的美国队长和钢铁侠，幸运的XX获得了x土豪币

“热狗怎么样？”

“事实上，我更喜欢龙虾卷。”Steve微笑着说。

Tony摇摇头，半心半意地抿嘴，试图遮挡住他嘴角的上扬，“我不喜欢它们。”他坚决地说，“Smorgasburg里最难吃的热门。”

Steve的笑意加深了。他们刚从布鲁克林大桥公园出来，漫步在纽约东河河岸上，傍晚的凉风吹拂着他们发热的脖颈。宝蓝色的天幕逐渐变暗，布鲁克林大桥上熙熙攘攘的人群慢慢聚集，等待着第一支独立日烟火的绽放

这是Steve来到21世纪的第二个生日。当他们穿过那些大大小小的街道时，Steve意识到，这也是七十年后他在布鲁克林过的第一个生日。往日熟悉的街道已经被全然翻新，铁路线换作了地铁，路旁的脱漆的黄色标牌也只存留在他的记忆当中。走过从小长大的街道却面对着完全陌生的风景，Steve在努力尝试着去习惯这一切，而他想他做得还不错——至少他已经没有了最初看见地铁时的震惊。他看着身旁抱怨着龙虾卷的Tony，轻轻地抿了抿嘴。

Tony今天的一身很休闲。T恤上印着美国队长的星盾，戴上一个国旗色的鸭舌帽。他甚至给Steve也带上了一个红金相间的同款，嚷嚷着一些这是最入眼的款式之类的话，Steve无奈地压压帽子，好笑地接过Tony给他递过来的衣服。

“对了，”Tony不知道什么时候停下了他的絮叨，“你不是说要去布鲁克林大桥上看烟火开幕吗？”

Steve从他的思绪中脱身，向Tony点了点头，“几点了？”

“七点二十五，该死。”Tony看了看表，“我们要错过开幕了。”

“我们可以绕过去——五分钟足够了——”

“不，不够我们走到桥中央。”Tony顿了顿，他的双眼迅速地扫了扫天空，“我有个更好的主意。”

Steve看见Tony脸上狡黠地一笑，迷惑地顺着Tony眼神的方向看去，不祥的预感爬上了他的心头。“别告诉我你是想——”

话音未落，Steve的四倍听力便捕捉到了原处传来的风擦过金属的声响，他看到红金相间的装甲低低地飞过纽约东河的河面，身后溅起一小阵浪花，火光在深色的河面上熠熠生辉。来不及转身向Tony表示震惊，他下意识地侧身避开自动组装中的装甲，看着它们一块块地安装在Tony身上。

“测试成功。”Tony挑了挑眉毛，咧开了嘴。接着最后一块面甲嵌了上去。“想去桥上看烟火吗，队长？”金属音说道。

下一秒Steve就被拦腰抱起，他脚下一空，发觉自己整个身体都贴在了铁人的装甲上，从大腿到肩膀，腰间的金属手臂稳稳地扣住了他。他低低地惊呼一声，一阵晕眩后便在铁人的笑声中被带到了东河上空。

晚风依然很清凉，它们在Steve的身旁疾驰而过。Steve的脸颊通红——这并不是他第一次被铁人抱着飞，却是他第一次在毫无预备的情况下腾空而起。他难以抑制发出兴奋的惊喘，为俯瞰布鲁克林大桥的角度而赞叹。

“我从不知道她有这样美丽。”Steve说，随即他听见桥上人群的惊呼，爆炸声在耳旁响起。Steve侧过脸，看见第一束烟火在他眼前炸开，红色的火光照亮了暗下来的天幕，河水和两岸的玻璃窗如同红宝石般闪闪发光。

Tony打开了面甲，咧嘴而笑。“生日快乐，队长。”

随即Tony靠了上来，脸侧过一个角度，贴上了Steve的嘴唇。

又一簇白色的烟火在他们身旁炸开，他听见桥上人群更加激动的呼喊，女孩的尖叫钻进了他的耳朵。东河的河水在他们脚下穿过，蓝色的烟火绽放在他们身旁，他甚至能够瞥见桥上的闪光灯。

Tony的嘴唇是那么温暖。

这是他和Tony一起过的第一个生日，也是他最棒的一个生日。Steve在这个吻中晕乎乎地想到。

 

Fin


End file.
